Mapping software is widely used to provide a user with a visual location on a map that corresponds to a street address. MapQuest and Google each offer free access to their mapping software over the internet. In addition to using the mapping software to plot various addresses, it is also known to integrate the mapping software into other applications. One example of this is a real estate application in which multiple identifiers are plotted on a map of a particular city. In this case, each identifier visually represents a property that is for sale or for rent. By selecting an identifier, additional information about the property may be displayed, including contact information for the real estate agent associated with that property.
There are many applications that may be suitable for integration with mapping software. In each case, however, the plotted item is limited to being a building, a tourist attraction or a restaurant, for example. It is therefore desirable to plot the location of a movable item whose location may change over time.